


【红星组】亚细亚的孤儿

by Nicollian



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, 黑塔利亚
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 03:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19124074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicollian/pseuds/Nicollian





	【红星组】亚细亚的孤儿

作为当之无愧的大国，王耀在欧美国家普遍缺席的情况下毅然前来莫斯科参加阅兵仪式，无疑是给被‘孤立’的俄罗斯打了一针强心剂。他因此顺理成章地成为伊万的‘精神支柱’。当然，伊万也以独一无二的最高礼遇作为回报，让王耀在莫斯科的露面出尽了风头。

伊万现仍在大厅迎接陆续而来的外宾，阮氏玲等候在休息室，跟身边的人有一句没一句地聊天。压轴出场的王耀也进入休息室后，阮氏玲便知外宾已经到齐。

娜塔莉亚主动招呼王耀到她身边的空位坐下，那是她特意留给王耀的。王耀在阅兵仪式结束后便要飞往白俄罗斯进行国事访问，因此娜塔莉亚对他颇为热情。不过王耀在某种程度上也颇受女性喜欢，这种喜欢来自于他对女性不失尊重的温柔。冰公主面对他时，冰雕一样精致却也冷肃的脸上难得多了笑意。

“很早就听哥哥说你要带仪仗队来参加阅兵，昨天晚上彩排的时候终于提前见到了。他们在喀秋莎的伴奏下走过红场时，在场的姑娘们都快要疯了。哥哥一定是特意为你选择了这首曲子作为进行曲。”

娜塔莉亚几乎把一切需要指代伊万的词都用哥哥来替代，她时时刻刻都在向世人宣告她与伊万的特殊关系，并以此为荣。从上个世纪开始，阮氏玲就对她这样的言辞深深地感到厌恶。阮氏玲本身没有任何血缘亲人，唯一可能沾亲带故的人就是王耀了。但王耀偏偏是她最想撇清关系也最不想依靠的人。

去年十一月，阮氏玲去北京参加APEC会议时，恰好撞见王耀跟他妹妹王晓梅在茶水间起了争执。准确地说，应该是王晓梅单方面的发泄，王耀的情绪一直很稳定。阮氏玲本应该遵守礼节离开，但是鬼使神差地她留下来了，在王耀和王晓梅不知晓的情况下，偷听了一场没意义的谈话。

“你让我来，又不让我单独见其他国家，那我来有什么用？！”王晓梅还是一如既往的理直气壮。

“你可以选择不来。况且有什么话必须单独约见才能谈吗？或者你有什么想法我可以代为向其他国家转达。”

“我超讨厌你！”

“我知道。”

“但是你不准不喜欢我！”

“......”

“你有什么资格不喜欢我！明明一直以来是你欺负我！那个时候也是，是你把我送出去的，是你先不要我的！”

“我没有不喜欢你，我怎么可能不喜欢你呢？”

王耀声音温柔了许多，但是这变化王晓梅是不会觉察到的。她依然沉浸在自己愤怒的情绪中，把诸多夹杂着孩子气的抱怨抛向王耀，听起来与其说是吵架倒不如说是撒娇，妹妹对哥哥的撒娇。王耀好脾气地受着她的指责，等她控诉完后，才问：“你还没吃晚饭吧？等下我们一起吃？”

“不要！”

“我让他们做你最喜欢的醉蟹。”

“我都要被你气饱了，没有心情吃饭啦。”

“我原本跟阿尔弗雷德还约好了一起吃饭，但是见到你后就想放他鸽子了。可如果你不愿意，我还是去找他好了。”

“那你还是放他鸽子好了，他一定会讨厌你的。”王晓梅的声音听起来有些得意。

“很久没见了，我想抱抱你。”

王耀突然说道。按理说王晓梅应该出言反对，但是她并没有。

“啊，我妹妹似乎又胖了不少。”

“我讨厌死你了！”这回，王晓梅的声音里连哭腔都有了。

阮氏玲摇摇头，哪里是亚细亚的孤儿，分明是一个被宠坏了的女孩。从前，王晓梅总说她跟阮氏玲同病相怜，但其实她们根本不一样，至少阮氏玲就不会也不敢像她这样肆无忌惮地跟王耀说话。尽管‘我恨你’、‘我讨厌你’之类的言语已经在阮氏玲心里、喉咙里辗转了千万遍，却从未有一次说出口。她跟娜塔莉亚跟王晓梅都不一样，她是自枪林弹雨里浴火重生的人，跟本田菊打过，跟弗朗西斯打过，跟阿尔弗雷德打过，跟王耀打过。因此她看不起娜塔莉亚那样全心全意依靠别人的人，也看不起王晓梅这样只会喊口号却没有胆量拿出实际行动的人。当然她也知道娜塔莉亚和王晓梅同样看不起她，因为无论是在伊利亚眼中还是王耀眼中，她阮氏玲再举足轻重，也只是颗的棋子。

伊万这时走进休息室，身边还跟着一位头发灰白腰板却依然挺直如松的老人。老人自进门后便将热切的目光锁定王耀身上，任谁都看得出来这老人跟王耀有些许渊源。

“库里申科听见你带来的仪仗队唱起喀秋莎后，心情无法平静。他给我写了封信，希望能再见你一面。”

伊万把老人带到王耀身边，王耀立刻站起来，握住老人伸出来的手。

“我的父亲曾经是援华航空队的一员，1937年他到中国参战与中国人民结下了很深的情缘，而我是1949年出生，我的生日恰好是您和我们国家建交的那一天。57年您到莫斯科少年宫参观时，我是小演员，跟您合过影，您当时还用手风琴为我们演奏了喀秋莎。91年您再次来莫斯科的时候，我恰好在军乐团工作。苏/联先生安排我们为您演奏了一曲喀秋莎，还说希望等你下次再来的时候再送他一曲喀秋莎。”库里申科动情地说，灰蓝色的眼睛里有激动的泪花闪烁。

一个无法兑现的承诺遗憾的让人心痛。

“我希望在听您演奏一次，演奏、”

库里申科的话还未说完，王耀便突兀且有点失礼地打断了他。

“俄/罗/斯先生喜欢莫斯科郊外的晚上，我演奏这首曲子怎么样？”当然为了弥补自己的失礼，王耀的语气很温和。

“我的荣幸。”尽管不是最理想的喀秋莎，但是库里申科似乎明白了些什么，不再强求。

王耀从工作人员手里接过手风琴后，看向伊万，带着点放低姿态的取悦态度。伊万却懒懒地开口：

“但是我现在更想听山楂树。”

“俄/罗/斯先生比女人还善变，我现在也难以琢磨他的心思了。”王耀又转头向老人打趣道。

阮氏玲身上有东方女人特有的精明和敏锐，这种天赋在洞察细微的情感中尤为突出。她觉察到王耀和伊万之间出了问题，尽管他们在试图掩饰，但是这种算得上高明的掩饰仍无法与女人可怕的第六感抗衡。

山楂树她听过很多遍了，在上个世纪广泛流传于社会主义国家中，是非常经典的歌曲。伊万会喜欢它并不让人意外。娜塔莉亚也唱过这首歌，那是1957年的秋天，社会主义事业蒸蒸日上之际。几十个兄弟国家齐聚一堂，娜塔莉亚在气氛相对轻松的晚宴上一时兴起，唱起纯真优美的歌曲。伊利亚自发为她伴奏，那时候冬妮娅、托里斯等人都在，王耀、任勇朝和阮氏玲也在。

娜塔莉亚在演唱的时候扶着伊利亚的肩却调皮的把目光钉在托里斯身上，让天性温柔又害羞的青年在众人善意取笑的目光下涨红了脸。北国公主肆无忌惮的演唱将晚宴活跃的气氛带向了高潮，不少人跟着她轻声哼唱。就连坐在伊利亚身边的王耀在流淌的音乐声中一直保持着轻松愉悦的微笑。

 

“亲爱的山楂树呀请你告诉我，　　  
秋天大雁的歌声已消失在远方，  
大地已经盖上了一片白霜，  
但是在这条崎岖的山间小路上，  
我们三人到如今还徘徊在树旁，  
哦最勇敢最可爱呀到底是哪一个？  
亲爱的山楂树呀请你告诉我，　　  
他们谁更适合于我的心愿？　　  
我却没法分辨我终日不安。　　  
他们勇敢更可爱呀全都一个样，　　  
亲爱的山楂树呀要请你帮个忙!  
哦最勇敢最可爱呀到底是哪一个？  
亲爱的山楂树呀请你告诉我。　”

伊利亚在完成整首曲子的演奏后，低下头附到王耀说了些话。因宴厅里有热情的掌声响起，没人听到他们究竟说了什么。但那一定是关于阮氏玲的话，因为王耀在伊利亚说完后，森冷目光里暗含警告地看向阮氏玲。阮氏玲心虚地避开王耀的视线。她或许能猜到伊利亚说了什么。前不久，她给伊利亚去了封电报希望能越过王耀直接与伊利亚接触被拒后，她就一直心存顾虑。她知道王耀虽然不再以‘宗主国’身份自居，但对东亚仍抱有自家后花园的心态，对曾经的‘藩属国’也仍怀有一定的掌控欲。伊利亚和王耀似乎暗中达成了某种默契。伊利亚甚至有意将东亚的社会主义事业交由东亚曾经的传统‘宗主国’和现如今的地区大国王耀统筹，他则更多地将心思放在欧洲方向。阮氏玲的‘越级’行为让伊利亚顾虑，他担忧和王耀之间达成的默契被破坏从而影响到两国的关系，因此在王耀与阮氏玲之间并不算艰难的权衡后，他果断拒绝了阮氏玲的请求。

阮氏玲对王耀模模糊糊的恨也许就是从那一刻开始的。她从前过得迷糊，跟大部分‘藩属国’一样，把王耀捧上了神坛。王耀那时类似西方的教皇，有天授的至高无上的权利。她的上司们夺取政权自立为王后若没有得到王耀的认可，是不会罢休的，总要千方百计奉承讨好获得一个名义上的册封才肯安心。也许正是捧得太高，跌落的时候才会更显狼狈。在西方的枪炮下，固步自封多年的‘神’自顾不暇，哪里还有余力保护他的‘属国’。帝国跌落谷底，他们这些附属自然也跟着跌落谷底。歧视、压迫接踵而至，千百年未有之剧变带来的动荡几乎摧垮数个国家的根基。总算艰难熬过那些惨淡的日子后，他们如获新生，以为已经结束了一切形式的‘宗属’关系。但这世界从来就是不平等的，重新与他们站在同一起跑线上的王耀仍能不费吹灰之力就获得伊利亚的青睐。而他们挣扎着想要逃离的枷锁只是换了种方式被重新套上，锁链的那头仍握在王耀手上，唯一的区别只是这锁链比以前长了些，他们能自由活动的范围比以前广了些。

阮氏玲也曾怀着卑鄙的心情想，王耀大国的壳子下没有真材实料也终会如他们一样被别人掌控，而那个给他套上枷锁的人毫无疑问会是伊利亚。东斯拉夫人天性多疑又极端，马列主义的外壳并不能掩盖伊利亚骨子里的侵略性。他能把阮氏玲等交给王耀管控，但是决不能允许王耀逃离他的手心。只是伊利亚和阮氏玲显然都低估了一位长期高居权利顶峰的强者融进骨血里的自主意志，伊利亚的步步紧逼没有换来王耀的臣服，只换来触底后的强势反弹。一场看似不自量力的对抗，最后的结果却让人大跌眼镜。

现在王耀完完全全代替了伊利亚，在物是人非的情景下，用手风琴再次演奏山楂树。优美的、纯真的、浪漫的乌拉尔风音乐飘扬在大厅的每个角落。伊万坐在他身边，面上浮着柔和的笑意认真聆听。或许是同样回想到从前的情景，娜塔莉亚突然站起身，用轻灵悠远的声音演唱：

“亲爱的山楂树呀请你告诉我，　　  
他们谁更适合于我的心愿？　　  
我却没法分辨我终日不安。　　  
他们勇敢更可爱呀全都一个样，　　  
亲爱的山楂树呀要请你帮个忙!  
哦最勇敢最可爱呀到底是哪一个？  
亲爱的山楂树呀请你告诉我。”

 

娜塔莉亚的歌声一如既往的美妙，只是因寻不到依托而看向王耀的目光端庄到冷漠。演出结束后，王耀侧过头跟伊万说了什么，阮氏玲的心一下子就揪了起来，因为伊万随后将目光落到了她身上。尽管来自伊万的视线并不冰冷也不慑人，阮氏玲却还是情不自禁地心慌意乱。她出于本能的相信背后议论她的话都不是好话，更何况这话出自王耀之口。

阅兵仪式结束后，伊万按照惯例为外宾举办了晚宴。在正餐之外，所有人面前都摆放着冰淇凌，但是阮氏玲跟前是蔬菜沙拉。

为了表示自己对阮氏玲的重视，伊万在入席前特意向她强调过。

“王耀说你不喜欢甜食，所以我把甜品换成了沙拉。”

“谢谢。”阮氏玲言不由衷地感谢。

她不是不喜欢甜食，只是觉得这种饮食习惯太女性化不够硬气。王晓梅对甜食的嗜好更是坚定了她的想法，她不愿意成为娜塔莉亚或者是王晓梅，所以努力让自己与柔弱脱钩，甚至连喜好也要纠正。偏执到令人费解的地步却还是徒劳，在弱肉强食的世界丛林法则里，最终决定一切的还是实力。没有实力，被捧上神坛的东方大国也会跌落谷底，有了实力，即使是不够高大强壮的东方男人也能让征服世界的HERO深深忌惮。

外宾统一被安排到莫斯科总统饭店入住，阮氏玲在饭店却没有看见王耀和娜塔莉亚的身影。特别的人总是有特别的安排。但是在第二天清晨，阮氏玲换上运动服独自出门去晨跑，刚走进电梯下，王耀便也匆匆忙忙从外面钻了进来。

阮氏玲忍不住看了他一眼，王耀穿着灰色运动服显然也是想在早餐前出去运动。因为这个时间点大多人还沉浸在梦乡，所以他并未特意装点自己的形象，甚至连头发都未束。额前细碎的头发落下来，遮挡住他部分额头，弱化了他较女性分明的轮廓，也因此减少了他的英挺之气。而这样一来，他跟阮氏玲在外形上似乎就更加相似了。

但是所有人都只会说是阮氏玲像他，他们甚至会调侃阮氏玲为‘小中国’，并嘲笑她处处模仿却无法超越。

“早上好。”王耀将散落在鬓边的发拨到耳后，神清气爽地对阮氏玲打招呼。

阮氏玲眼尖地在他脖子上发现了半截可疑的痕迹，她或许自己都没察觉到眉心中间隆起的幅度已经十分明显。

“我讨厌你！”阮氏玲把这句藏在心里多年的话说出口后，自己都吓了一跳。

“我们又不用谈情说爱，没必要彼此喜欢。”王耀眼皮都没眨一下便做出了回应。

阮氏玲看着他，心中情绪翻滚得厉害，然后鼻子上也有涌上来的酸涩感。

“抱歉。”王耀似乎为阮氏玲的表现感到讶异，一向淡然无波的眸子有不安的光闪动。但是他仅仅是为自己随口说出来的话不够照顾女士而歉疚，并没有深层次地去追究阮氏玲情绪反常的原因。

不，没必要道歉。阮氏玲心里这么说，但是滚烫的液体却从眼眶里流了出来。然后陡然间她发觉了一件事，一件她从前未领悟到的事。孩子才会在受挫后把罪名都往别人身上推，真正成熟的人则更愿意承担责任。无论是任勇洙还是阮氏玲，他们在‘宗主国’王耀的羽翼下生活太久，意志由他支配太久，情感上或多或少已经形成依赖惯性。尽管后来纷纷与他脱离关系，但这种依赖惯性还未得到纠正。  
伊利亚和阿尔弗雷德的强势介入，很快就让他们茫然无措的心找到了新的宿主。所以他们一方面喊着独立自主却在精神上从来不曾真正独立过，只是将对一个人的依赖转移到另一个人的身上了。说到底他们还是没长大的孩子，承担不来责任只会迁罪与他人。而阿尔弗雷德正强势，他们不敢得罪，只能把委屈怨怒的情绪释放到相对弱势的王耀身上。

恨到最后连恨都变了质，这份情感就不再粗浅的停留在精神层面上，而是已经切切实实成为长在身体里的毒瘤，伤不了别人只会伤了自己。

王耀手忙脚乱地想在身上找出点东西替阮氏玲擦掉眼泪。但是他只是去晨跑，没有那么充分的准备。等他终于下定决心至少给阮氏玲一些言语上的安慰时，电梯已经到达一楼。阮氏玲在电梯门刚开启的一瞬间便冲了出去。

在王耀准备离开莫斯科去往白俄罗斯时，伊万也准备了高规格的送别仪式，他亲自带领军乐队和仪仗队到机场相送。

王耀登机前，伊万用贴面礼和他告别。王耀显然不喜欢这种方式，他皱起了眉头却没说什么。而伊万对此颇有兴趣，这种兴趣是他偶然发现的。在去年的APEC会议上弗朗西斯心血来潮这么做的时候，王耀就明确地表达了拒绝。伊万不知道他排斥的缘由是什么，但是他坏心眼的也想这么做。

“我听有人说我是‘欧罗巴的孤儿’，而你是‘亚细亚的孤儿’。这样看来，我们也算是同病相怜了。”

大国天生都是孤独的，得势时无人敢反，没落时墙倒众人推。他们没有太多的选择，只能是要么成功震慑住他人获得他人面上的臣服，要么遭受周边众国忌惮被众国联合排挤。阿尔弗雷德目前属于前者，王耀和伊万也都经历过类似的时期，但现在毫无疑问已经退居到第二种情况了。

王耀对比很不以为然，甚至是嗤之以鼻。

“孤儿是被人抛弃的孩子，虽然我的邻居大多数不怎么喜欢我，但我不是孩子，没人能抛弃我。”

伊万笑了笑，是了，他们纵使被孤立也只是孤独的王，所谓的孤儿论还是见鬼去吧。

 

——END——


End file.
